


Maelstrom Inside Me

by Who_First



Series: Bad Weather [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce comes back to find Tim missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maelstrom Inside Me

Bruce had been home two days, resting, before he asked the one question that Dick didn’t have an answer for.

“Where is Tim?”

“Tim?” Dick flashed back to the last time he saw his younger brother. It hadn’t been the fight. No even though Tim tried hiding it Dick had seen him coming and sitting with Bruce’s grave. _Oh. They’d have to get rid of that now._

“I’m not sure he’s been keeping to himself.”

“Tim? He’s the responsible one”

 _Ouch. Thanks Bruce_.

“Did something happen?”

“Other than the fight? No. Tim didn’t take it well when I gave Robin to Damian.”

It was and wasn’t an understatement. Tim had gone very quiet when Dick told him that Damian would be taking over. Then he had left and Dick hadn’t talked to him since. Only seen glances of him when the younger boy sneaked in to sit with the empty grave.

“What? He left? Where did he go?”

“I don’t know he never contacted me,” Dick ran a hand through his hair at Bruce’s stony look. “Look Gotham was a mess and everyone thought you had just _died_. I took over Batman and Damian needed Robin. More than Tim did.”

“You really believe that? Then where did Tim go? Who else does he have left?”

“He has his friends in the Titan’s he’s probably staying one of them.”

“His closest friends _died_ Richard. You know that.” Bruce’s hands fisted and he took several steps away from Dick. “When was this fight? When did you last see him exactly?”

“It was…” Dick thought hard. It really had been going crazy there was too much happening to keep track of his little brother that left the game. And yeah he knew Damian wouldn’t have kept track of Tim.

“It had to have been over three months.” Dick shook his head. “You can’t understand what it was like Bruce-“

“You haven’t spoken with him in three  months? And you don’t think something could be wrong? Do you even know if he’s alive?”

“Of course he is. We would have heard if he died or got hurt!”

“Master Bruce. Master Dick.”

Dick turned quickly, relieved at having Alfred come between them for the thousandth time, especially when they both ready to trade blows.

“Hey Al.”

“Alfred.” Bruce moved to stand next to the fireplace, hands still clenching and un-clenching. “Have you talked with Tim?”

“He refused to take my calls.” Alfred stood stiffly in the doorway and look saddened. “He would sneak onto the grounds to visit your grave instead of risking to see anyone.”

Dick looked at the ground as Alfred continued.

“I have tried to keep in touch if only through checking the my messages have been received. But he vanished totally two months ago.”

“What?” Bruce growled it first, with Dick’s shout seconds behind him.

“I did not wish to unduly upset Master Dick or add to his trials and have attempted finding him myself.”

“And?” Bruce was glaring blue ice at Dick now.

“Ms. Gordon has found nothing nor has Ms. Kyle who I started communication with several weeks past.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me this?” Dick shouted.

“Indeed I did sir. You replied that Tim had run off to sulk and he would come back soon enough.”

Alfred’s tone was flat. Carefully not reflecting the disapproval showing in his eyes. Even as Dick felt a cold wash a fear traveling down his spine and Bruce went white.

“Which is why I informed Ms. Kyle. Sadly  neither of us have found him nor have any of her contacts.”

“Nothing?” Bruce took a step forwards.

“The last anyone saw of Master Timothy were the security cameras. He left in a older make grey car with a man that kept his face hidden from the cameras. That day it had been raining.”

“And there’s been nothing since?”

“Bruce-“

“I am afraid not sir. Master Tim has vanished without a trace.”

“Ra’s.”

Dick went white, stumbling backwards into a chair, eyes bulging.

“Oh god Tim.”

“ _Ra’s Dick. You let Ra’s take Tim_?”

“I didn’t- how could I know?” Dick looked up hands spread wide and fear cemented into his features.

“Two months! Ra’s had him for two months!” Bruce was shouting not paying attention as Alfred glared at both of them before vanishing. “You _know_ what Ra’s is like! What do you think Tim has gone through in the past weeks?”

“Bruce I couldn’t-“

“You couldn’t know? You didn’t check on him for _three months_. What were you thinking? Does your brother mean nothing to you?”

“No! I-“

Dick froze under Bruce’s withering glare before dropping his head in sweaty palms. _Oh god Tim are you even alive_?

“Do you think it’s possible that we will ever find Tim?”

Dick looked up at the anger and fear warring across Bruce’s face.

“You took _Robin_ away from Tim.” Bruce touched his forehead, all energy just draining from his form as he collapsed into another chair.

“Tim had, has, nothing else to fight against Ra’s influence with. Dick…” Now Bruce looked old. Older than he ever should as The Batman. Like he had just lost his son.

“You let Ra’s take him away Dick. _Ra’s will never let us find him again_.”


End file.
